


Drunk in Love

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [49]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Steve and Sam take Bucky to a stripper bar for his birthday, but all he could think about is you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 29





	Drunk in Love

Bucky anxiously followed Sam and Steve into the strip club. The music was pounding and the lights were dim. All around him there were scantily clothed women dancing on platforms and on poles.

“I don’t know if this is a good idea, guys,” Bucky said nervously.

Sam rolled his eyes and handed Bucky a flask, “Drink this.”

“What is it?” he asked as he eyed the container.

Steve spoke up, “Asgardian mead. Gifted by Thor, said it’ll loosen you up a bit.”

“Is it strong?” Bucky asked cautiously.

Steve shrugged, “Not really.”

Bucky then sighed and downed the contents of the flask in one go. He winced and coughed, “Jesus! That tastes like shit!”

Ten minutes later, Bucky could definitely feel a change in him. He was less tense and his head bobbed to the mind numbing music. Sam went off to do his own thing, getting drinks and flirting with some dancers. Steve just sat there observing the place, not really participating in the… activities going on.

Bucky was also sporting a frown in his face. Steve nudged him, “You okay, pal?”

“I miss Y/N,” he mumbled, “Why did that stupid mission have to be so long? We could be cuddling right now.”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh. He remembered Buck as always being a bit emotional when he was drunk. He clapped his friend on the shoulder, “Don’t worry, Buck. She’ll be home in two days.”

“But I want her home now!” he exclaimed pouting like a five year old.

“Baaarnes! I got a present for yooouuu!” Sam sang as he strut up to the table with a dancer in his hand. She was beautiful. Tall, big bust, curly black hair. Her chocolate skin shining under the lights. Sam gestured to her, “This is Jackie, she’s gonna give you a special birthday dance.”

Bucky gulped as Jackie took his hand and helped him stand up. She brought him to a separate room where the private dances happened. Bucky knew he should’ve declined, but his drunken state made him more cooperative. 

Jackie opened the door and gestured to the leather couch pushed against the wall, “Have a seat, birthday boy.”

Bucky gulped again, “O-Okay.” He sat onto the couch. Jackie pushed play on the boombox that sat in the corner and began to dance for Bucky. 

Bucky was anxiously bouncing his leg. He tried not to stare too much. It felt wrong. All wrong. He scrambled off the couch and stopped the music, “I-I’m sorry. I can’t do this. I have a girlfriend, an amazing one at that. This feels wrong.”

Jackie, surprisingly, smiled and nodded, “I understand, cutie. But your handsome friend paid for twenty minutes. So what do you wanna do?”

Bucky shrugged, “I just wanna be home with Y/N,” he mumbled in sadness.

Jackie sat down onto the couch, “Tell me about Y/N. You seem like you love her.”

Bucky nodded, “I do. A lot. She’s so amazing and beautiful and funny and-

Ten minutes went by and Steve was very curious as to how Bucky was going, “Wanna check up on him?” He asked Sam, who was too focused on the current dancer on stage named Lacey.

Sam waved him off, “He should be fine.”

“What if he has a freak out? We wouldn’t know.”

Sam groaned, “Fine.” He got up and followed Steve to the private rooms. They peered through the small square windows on each door trying to find Bucky and they did.

What they saw surprised them. The dancer, Jackie, was sitting next to Bucky on the couch, but she wasn’t doing anything seductive. She was listening intently as Bucky was showing her something on his phone. 

They opened the door cautiously and caught what Bucky was saying, “-and this was when I took her to Coney Island. It was our third date. I won her this gigantic bear. It was almost bigger than her!”

Sam groaned, “Dude! Seriously? You’re supposed to be enjoying Jackie’s dance for you! But you’re telling her about Y/N?!”

Jackie laughed and stood up, “It’s no problem. Your friend here is very much in love and felt like watching me was wrong. It’s sweet. Wish I could find me a guy like that.”

Steve gave a sorry look to her, “I’m sorry, ma’am. We didn’t think-”

Jackie patted Steve’s shoulder, “Don’t sweat it, handsome. It was nice to have a guest treat me like a person and not a piece of meat. He’s probably my favorite guest.” she said with a laugh, “You guys enjoy the rest of your night and maybe give your friend’s girl a call. He misses her dearly.” With that she walked away and back into the club. 

Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then went over to Bucky and helped him stand up, “Alright, pal. Let’s get you back home.”

On the drive back home, you were all Bucky could talk about. He wouldn’t shut up!

“I miss her smile and her laugh and her eyes. Her eyes are so pretty. And her lips. I like kissing her lips. Her lips taste good.” As he continued to blabber, Sam was hitting his head on the back of the headrest of Steve’s chair, “I miss holding her and her hugs and sex. Sex with her is sooooo-” 

Sam slapped his hand over Bucky’s mouth, “Seriously, if you don’t stop, I’m pushing you out of the car.”

Bucky couldn’t help but giggle, “You’re mean, tweety bird.”

You were so sore when you arrived. You, Wanda, and Nat had gone through hell and back to get some stupid files. All three of you trudged down the quinjet when you arrived and immediately went to your separate rooms. Well, not you. You went to Bucky’s room because you’d been spending more time there than your room. 

You’d taken a nice hot shower that soothed your muscles and you were ready to wind down for bed. You slipped into your side of the bed and picked up a book you were adamant about finishing, but never really got to. 

It’s probably been about an hour until you heard some commotion in the hallway.

“I wanna go in her room!” Bucky tried fighting off Sam and Steve’s hold on him, wanting to go to your room instead of his.

“Buck! She’s not back yet! Just come on, man! Let’s get you to bed.” Steve pulled on Bucky while Sam pushed him. Eventually, the three of them stood in front of Bucky’s bedroom door. As soon as Steve was about to open it, it swung open.

“Y/N?” Steve asked.

Bucky’s eyes lit up, “Doll!” he exclaimed happily. 

Sam pushed him to you, “Here! He was being disgusting all night! Take him!”

Bucky wrapped his arms around you and began kissing your cheek, “I missed you so much.” he said over and over again.

You looked at Steve curiously, to which he replied to your silent question, “Asgardian mead.” 

You nodded, “Alright. Thanks, guys. I’ll take him from here!” you stumble back since Bucky’s arms were still around you. You manage to shut the door and lug him to the bed, “Alright, honey, time to sleep.”

Bucky sits at the edge of the bed and toes his shoes off, “I’m so happy you’re home. I was sad today,” he mumbled but then perked up, “But now you’re here! Best birthday present ever!”

You chuckled as you helped take off his shirt, socks, and pants, leaving him in his boxers, “I’m happy I’m home too. Where did the guys take you?”

Bucky looked at you nervously. He reminded you of a child who knew did something bad, but was afraid to admit it, “A stripper bar. Sam paid this pretty lady dance for me, but I didn’t like it!” He shook his head, “I said ‘No! I love Y/N and I won’t watch you!’”

You laughed, “Oh? How’d the dancer react?”

“She was nice. Her name was Jackie. She listened to me talk about you.”

You nodded, “She does sound nice.” You pulled back the covers of the bed, “Wanna sleep now?”

Bucky nodded and murmured, “Yeah. Sleep’s good.” He crawled over to you and slipped into the covers. He rested his head onto your chest, “'Night, Y/N. Love you.”

You kissed his head, “I love you too, Buck. Happy birthday.” He hummed and slowly fell asleep. You eventually following him.


End file.
